


maybe you can make it better, too.

by Echoe



Series: forgetting appearances because we're sad [2]
Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, also the teen rating is just there bc i keep swearing in my narration, but at the same time it's prolly like 2 am so i can blame it on her being hella tired, idk when this takes place bc karol might be a bit too comfortable with scholar there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: In the end, you do meet her again.Only this time you're crying too.
Relationships: Karolina Nováková/Scholar, Karolina/Scholar
Series: forgetting appearances because we're sad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	maybe you can make it better, too.

**Author's Note:**

> was crying last night so i ended up writing this for comfort  
> and today i decided to clean it up and post it!  
> it's really self indulgent tbh  
> (maybe a bit ooc too! who knows! who cares! not me that's who)

The bathroom really is the meeting spot for crying people, you think when you meet Karolina there in the middle of the night. Again.  
She isn't sobbing like last time, and honestly looks pretty composed (she's a good actress, isn't she?), but you turned on the lights when you got there and you can see that her eyes are still red and puffy. (Much like yours.)

When her eyes meet yours, you just offer her a tired smile, not bothering to say anything, and walk straight to the sink. You splash water on your face because it felt sticky and gross after crying so much. Cleaning up also helps you feel less like shit in general, so that's nice.

God, you're so fucking tired. You wanted to sleep, not think about that one friend you left behind when coming to Arlington and how you missed her and how fucking lonely you felt.

You glance to your left to see Karolina staring at you. You're pretty sure she was on her way out when you got there, so you're not really sure why she's still there.

"What is it?"

"You look like shit," she answers after after a beat of silence, and you snort at that, because god, you were not expecting that.  
(It's probably the hair, you think. It's a mess.)  
You'd probably be a bit offended normally, but you're finding comfort in the familiarity of the exchange right now, so you'll let it go.  
(Besides, you're smiling right now, so you wouldn't sound convincing anyway.)

"Gee, thanks." The corner of her mouth quirks up a little.

...  
God, you're glad she's here.  
Part of you worries about it, though. About her crying again. But you're sad too, and, well.  
You don't want to be alone right now. So you're grateful anyway.

"Hey, Karol?"

"Mh?" She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. She doesn't comment on you calling her Karol.  
(You didn't even mean to do that. It's just, you always call her Karol in your head. It slipped out.)

"Can I hug you?" Shit, you're feeling bold, aren't you.  
(But really you're just fucking lonely and sad and craving some physical contact.)  
She sputters.

"Excuse me?"

"Is that a no?" You don't have the patience to explain youself. You just want your damn hug.  
She blinks, then frowns, but doesn't answer.  
You wait.

She still doesn't say anything, but she sighs and uncrosses her arms, looking at you expectantly.  
That's good enough for you, so you step forward and wrap your arms around her, bringing her closer. She does the same shortly after, and when you bury your face in the crook of her neck, she squeezes a little and lets out a contented sigh. (Now there's a sound you like.)

This is nice. Warm. And her pyjamas are, like, super soft. Feels great.  
You both needed this, you think. (Though she probably wouldn't admit it. But she seemed to appreciate your company last time, so you're pretty sure you're right.)

The two of you stay like this for a few minutes.  
You really don't want to let go. You want to fall asleep like this.  
But, well. You know you can't just drag her to your bed and snuggle up to her and fall asleep feeling all warm and safe and comfy. (Oh, that'd be great though.)  
So when you feel a yawn bubble up in your throat, you let go of the redhead, and you feel a little warm in your stomach when she doesn't pull away immediately. It takes her some time to let go of you, actually - longer than she'd need to realize that you're trying to put an end to this hug. (Or is that just wishful thinking on your part? Maybe she's just half asleep.)  
Still, she eventually lets her arms fall down and steps away from you.  
You smile at her and turn to leave.

"Hey. Thanks. For the hug, I mean."  
She looks away, playing with a strand of her hair. (You kind of wish she would blush just a tiny bit too, but you'll take it.)

"You're welcome. Don't get used to it, though." You huff out a laugh at that.

"Wouldn't dream of it." That's a big fat lie, you're a hundred percent sure you're going to dream of it happening again. Preferably in happier circumstances. "Anyway, good night," your brain works really fast to remind you NOT to call her Karol there, "Karolina."  
(She notices your pause before saying her name, and she wants to say something about it, but eventually decides against it.)

"Good night."

And with that, you exit the bathroom and get back to your room. You don't wait for her or anything, because to be perfectly honest, you're feeling a bit flustered after that whole exchange, and you need to give your heart a break.  
Still, that totally beats feeling like shit like you did earlier.   
You hope you were able to make her feel a bit better, too.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you're wondering my scholar is, like, around the same height as karol to make up for me being small so the hug isnt particularly awkward  
> also it's way past one am right now and im hella tired but i would not stop until i finished this


End file.
